The Electronic/Photonic Bandgap Device is generally in the field of photonic bandgap devices.
Typical photonic bandgap devices are two dimensional and are not co-fabricated with electronic devices on semiconductor on insulator (SOI).
A need exists for photonic bandgap devices that are three dimensional and are co-fabricated with electronic devices on SOI.